It's Complicated
by jiminieeeexoxo
Summary: Different Sally and Watch one shots. Stories take place in the Spooksville TV Series, not the books. Rating might move?
1. Meant To Be

Hi! I'm going to try and make this a long one shot, so please review and favorite! This is a Sally and Watch story where Sally is comforted by Watch. I will continue and make multiple one shots! Enjoy and let's get on with the story!

 **Sally and Watch One Shots…  
Meant To Be**

 **Sally's POV**

I can't believe what Ann just said to me. I mean, I knew she was a witch and all, but calling me a worthless "No-One" that "No-One" would date and that I couldn't keep a man made me lose it.

I just gone done with my date with Brandon, and I didn't really go well if you know what I mean. All he did was talk about _school_ and rating the Springville girls that were walking by us on a "scale of one-to-ten".

What's wrong with him?  
I walk out of the restaurant he works at, since that's where he _insisted_ our first date should be.

My head is swarming with multiple thoughts, where I should go now. So, I decide to make my way to Watch's house. He always knows how to comfort me. That's what I love about him.

I knock on the door of Watch's weird house, as he opens it.

"Hey, Sally, I didn't expect to see you here…," Watch says awkwardly.

He's so sweet. Unlike me.

Tears start to swell up in my eyes as he has a worried expression on his face.

"S-sally! What's wrong?" He stutters.

I wrap my arms around his waist as he stumbles inside. I shut the door behind us as Watch looks down at me.

"Remember what Ann told me?" I ask him.

"I-I don't even know what Ann told you…," He exasperates.

"W-well, she called me a worthless No-One that No-One would date. She also said I couldn't k-keep a m-man," I wail.

"Oh, Sally…"

"No, it's okay. You don't have to make me feel any better if you don't want to."

"No, Sally, that's not it. How was the date with Brandon?" He asks.

"Oh, yeah. _Him_ ," I remind myself.

"So...how was _he_?" Watch asks.

"Rude. Very, very, rude…," I cry.

"What happened?! Sit," Watch motions to his bed as he smiles, wanting me to continue.

"Um, he rated every girl that walked by on a scale of one-to-ten, and…," I sniff.

"And?" He asks.

"Every girl was at least an eight to ten!" I wail.

"Aww, Sally. Want me to call Adam? He's your crush, he can at least make you feel much better than I ever would have."

"No. Don't "aww, Sally" me. No Adam. I just want you, to talk to you."

"Yeah, I guess we were best friends from the start."

"You guess?" I laugh.

"No, I know. Continue on," He says in his smart tone.

I sniffle and nod.

"Well, when I got to the restaurant…"

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _Hey, Sal," Brandon said. He was sitting at a table in the middle of the room, where Adam, Watch, and I usually sat._

 _I smiled faintly at that, but I was still very excited because Brandon was the first guy to ever intentionally ask me out on a date._

" _Hi!" I waved as I made my way over to him._

 _Soon Brandon's father, the owner of the shack, came over to us and took our order. Being a lady, I ordered a light, dainty, black olive and cherry tomato salad without dressing. Of course, it's a woman's intuition to say "no dressing" because if you get ranch or blue cheese, your breath is gonna get jacked up, and what happens if the guy moved in for a kiss?_

 _When the food arrived, it came with a signature "chicken leg" on the bowl, as I took it off, not expecting to eat a raw unknown creature's foot. And, ew! It had nails! Totally gross._

 _But I guess Brandon liked it because his wasn't undercooked since he got that seafood soup everyone seemed to love._

 _Okay, definitely NOT kissing him._

 _Soon, a group of girls walked by him._

" _Oh, that girl's definitely a ten…nine...eight...another ten!" He whispered under his breath._

" _W-what about me?" I asked him, stuttering a bit._

" _Huh? You? Oh, I didn't know you heard me. Sorry…, I'd say you're probably a seven."_

 _My eyes went big as he smiled worriedly._

" _But, that's good, I mean you're up there?" He said convincingly but it sounded more like a question._

 _ **BACK TO PRESENT**_

"Woah, woah, woah - he rated you a seven?" Watch asks.

I nod as tears fall down my cheeks.

"I would say nine point five at the very least…," Watch blushes.

"Hey! I'm not a ten?"

"Ehh, well?"

"Come on, cut your best friend some slack here, please?" I state, batting my eyelashes as he nods.

"C-continue…"

"Well, alrighty then," I continue.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _So," Brandon said, wiping his mouth._

" _Yeah?" I asked him.  
"I over heard what Ann said to you at school."_

" _Yeah…?"_

" _About how you can't keep a man."_

" _Uh-huh…"_

" _Unfortunate, yeah?"  
I nodded as he smiled and patted my head._

" _But, I'm sorry, I don't think we can make this official."_

" _Make what official?" I asked him._

" _Us."_

" _Us?"_

" _Yeah. You're two timing me. Actually THREE-TIMING me," His voice raised as he spoke._

" _W-what do you mean?" I stuttered._

 _He calmed down a bit as he continued to make conversation with me._

" _With Adam and Watch. You guys are all dating, right? You're cheating on both of them, huh? Who did you start off with, Adam or Watch?"_

" _B-Brandon, we're all just friends."_

" _Yeah, totally. See ya around…"_

 _He walked out of the restaurant waving bye to his father, leaving me in tears._

 _ **BACK TO PRESENT  
**_ "...and that's when I walked to your house," I explain.

"Are you sure you don't want me to make a scientifically accurate robot to bust his head in?" He laughs.

"No you're fine," I smile, laughing as well.

"Sally, you know I would never do that to you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, smirking as he turned red.

"Huh?"

"What are you saying?" I asked him again.

"Nothing…"  
"Y-you love me."

"What, are you crazy?"

"You love me!" I whispered again.

"Sally, I don't love you, not in that way."  
Okay that hurt. I look deep in his eyes, and realize he is kidding.

"You love me," I say seriously.

"Fine! I'm sorry if I hurt you and I said I wouldn't. I do love you, Sally! Ever since we first met…"

I stop his words by pulling his head down to mine, kissing him passionately.

I put my arms around his neck as he puts his around my waist.

Pulling away from the kiss, I look up at him. He has his eyes closed, which means I left him wanting more.

He snaps out of his daze as he looks at me, then up at the ceiling.

"Um, Sally? Where's the mistletoe?" He asks me, looking confused.

I laugh.

"There doesn't have to be any mistletoe anymore," I say, pulling him into another kiss.

He smiles as we sit on his bed, my head resting on his chest.

"Let's make it official...Sally and Watch. We were meant to be."


	2. Experiments

Okay, one shot number 2! Yay! Please review!

 **Sally and Watch One Shots…**

 **Experiments**

 _Sally's POV_

I needed a boyfriend. Fast. Quickly, speedy, whatever kids call it nowadays! (Yeah, yeah. Now don't give me a lecture saying, you're a teenager, which means you are a kid! lecture which I am SICK AND TIRED of hearing)

...and also there's this girl at school who made fun of me today just because I haven't kissed anyone. I mean, who does that?

She said that she was too cool for me since almost every girl here at Lizzie Borden High had there first kiss, except - ME.

I thought that was crazy, and I wanted to prove her wrong, so I need to kiss a guy by the end of this weekend, and that was my mission.

I tried going to Adam's, but of course, he's off on another "vacay with the fam". My saying, not his. Too bad, he's my crush and best friend, it would have made everything just _so_ much easier.

Smirk, smirk.

So, there's just one last resort. I have to go to Watch. I sigh, but an experiment is meant to be solved, am I correct? I smile as I walk down the street towards his house.

When I finally reach his house, I notice his mom's car is gone. Great.

I knock on the door, hoping he will answer it, Watch answers it.

"Oh, hi Sally," He greets.

I wave and smile a small smile as I enter his house.

"Won't you please come in?" He asks sarcastically as I giggle a bit.

Wait, just to make this clear. I don't do a girly-girl giggle, alright? I'm kind of a tomboy so I do a boyish giggle.

"So where's your mom?" I ask him.

"She's spending the night at a hotel because she has to visit a client that's far away."

I nod, as we walk up to his room.

"So, why are you here?" He asks.

"Oh, just wanted to see my buddy, my pal, my best bro…," I say seriously.

He chuckles. "There must be something you want."

"Okay, yes, you're correct genius. So, what I want is a kiss."

"Huh?"

"A kiss, on the lips I guess?"

"Okay, from who?" He asks.

"You," I smile.

"Why, Sally, I thought you didn't like me like that…"

"A girl at school teased me and said that I didn't kiss anyone, so I want to tell her off at school tomorrow, since today's Sunday, right?"

"Saturday."

"Whatever! So will you just help me out or what? I tried Adam…"

"Yeah sure," Watch shrugs.

I scoot closer to him and kiss him on the cheek first.

God, I don't know what to do! I lean in as he looks at my lips as I stop halfway.

"Why'd you stop?" He asks.

"I can't do this to you," I reply.

"W-why not?"

"You're my best friend, not a practicing dummy."

"Yeah, well, just think of this as a experiment. I mean, now I want to do it," He smiles.

I look at him with a confused face as he leans in, and puts his warm lips on mine. My eyes widen as he deepens the kiss. I don't know what to do with my free arms, so I put them around his waist and run my fingers through his hair.

I take off his glasses as he scoots closer to me. We kiss for awhile, until he stops it.

"How was it?" He asks.  
"That was a great first kiss," I smile, kissing him on the cheek again. He puts his glasses back on as I go to the front door.

"So, I'll see you."

"Yeah," I say as I make my way down his front porch.

"Hey Sally!?" He calls.

"Yeah?"

"Come back tomorrow so we can analyze our data!"

I laugh.

Definitely, Watch, I'll be back.

Definitely.


	3. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Chapter 3**

 **Sally and Watch One Shots..**

 **Seven Minutes in Counting**

 **Sally's POV**

Scaredy is stupid. Why does he always get mad when I tell him I can't go out with him?! What doesn't he understand?

I think as I have to invite him in my home. I mean, come on, I was hanging out with Watch, what did he expect?  
"Hey guys!" He says, walking in and giving me flowers.

"Oh...t-thanks Scaredy," I reply.

"So, I thought we could play a little game," Scaredy smiles.

Oh no. Please not seven minutes in heaven AGAIN!

"Seven minutes in heaven!" He continues.

"What's going on?" Watch asks as we walk into my room.

" _He's_ here," I explain.

Watch nods as he looks at Scaredy.

"So what are we doing…?" Watch leads.

"I bet you know what," I reply.

Scaredy smiles as we all sit in a circle. I grab my hat, and Watch and Scaredy put their names in.

"Okay, yay, lemme pick…" I say. Usually, Watch writes Scaredy's name, and we go to the closet and I kiss him on the cheek as he just stares at me the whole time, but this time, I pick a piece of paper that said…

" _ **WATCH"**_

I have a surprised look on my face as Watch does, too. Scaredy! We both walk to closet and go inside.

"So…," Watch says awkwardly.

"Let's just talk."

Watch sighs, and then looks at me for a while.

"I have a better idea."

He smiles and pulls me into a small kiss as we both pull away. We then both lean in for another passionate kiss as I put my hands around his neck. After seven minutes, Scaredy opens the door and stutters, "You can thank me."

He walks out of the room and after the door. I shrug and turn around, kissing Watch again leading him out of the closet.


End file.
